


My Youth Is Yours

by fond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminine Harry, Gone but not forgotten, M/M, One Shot, Panties, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, ddlb, dom!Louis, kinda??, little!Harry, sub!Harry, top!Louis, yes i consider RBB a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fond/pseuds/fond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, what’s the matter? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?” </p><p>“I woke up and daddy wasn’t there holding me.” Harry whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and notices Louis isn't beside him. He can't fall back asleep, so Louis helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth Is Yours

Harry stood pigeon toed in the doorway of the Louis’ office with his long chocolate curls falling in his face, wearing only a baggy lilac sweater that hung off his shoulder and fell just below his hips, with baby blue panties underneath. In his dainty arms he held a pink fluffy blanket and his favourite stuffed bear, the only things that made him feel safe; except Louis, of course. 

Louis was too occupied by his work that he wouldn’t have even noticed Harry if he didn’t hear a small sniffle come from the hallway across the room. 

Louis shot up from his chair and quickly walked over to the doorway where he found a pouting, sad, scared Harry. 

He leaned down to meet eyes with Harry and asked him, “Baby what’s the matter? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?” 

“I woke up and daddy wasn’t there holding me.” Harry whimpered.

Louis should’ve known. Usually when he tucks Harry into bed, he doesn’t leave him. But over the past few weeks he’s been putting off some work and projects because he and Harry have been having too many playdates and tea parties. Although Harry is his top priority, his work is still important. That night, he thought he could slip out of bed, just for a few hours, to get some work done and he would get back into bed before his boy even noticed; but of course, he was wrong. Harry even searches for Louis’ hand in his sleep if their fingers aren’t intertwined at all times… how did he think he could get away with this? His baby is needy, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

For as long as Louis and Harry have known each other, Harry has always wanted to be taken care of, and Louis was always the first one to do that without second thought. Louis was protective and caring, while Harry was needy and clingy but in all the best ways. Louis was willing to do anything for Harry and in return, he got all the love and affection he could ever want or imagine. It was a good deal for the both of them, so Louis became Harry’s daddy and Harry became his baby.

“Daddy’s so sorry, sweetie. He just had some things he needed to take care of but now I’m going to take care of you. Want me to carry you?” he cooed to Harry.

In an instant, Harry’s pouty lips turned into a big grin that displayed his dimples in Louis’ favourite way. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck as Louis bent down to pick Harry up under his knees with one arm, and around his waist with the other.

As Louis walked down the hall, he watched as Harry dropped his head on his chest and his eyelashes fell shut as he nearly fell asleep just from the swaying of that short walk alone. Harry held 2 of his favourite treasures as Louis held his.

Louis couldn’t help but look down at Harry while he held his peaceful baby in his arms and smile fondly. His boy is so beautiful and lovely and he’ll never look at him as any less than that.  
He opened the door to the bedroom, which was dimply lit by a little yellow star nightlight that Harry picked out himself and can't sleep without being on. Harry said he needs it so he can always be sure there are no monsters in his room, but they both know it's so that Harry can see Louis whenever possible, even in the middle of the night. 

Louis gently placed the sleepy boy down on his bed and brought the Mickey Mouse bedsheets up to his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 

"Don't want to sleep yet, daddy" Harry managed to whisper out. 

"Baby it's past your bedtime and daddy has work to do." 

"But 'm not tired anymore." 

Louis knows that's a total lie because he almost fell asleep the second he landed in Louis' arms, but he still tried to help his boy anyway.

"How about I get your binky or warm up some milk and honey in your bottle?" Louis suggests.

"No! I want to suck on something else… daddy's cock!" Harry clapped. 

Louis' heart stopped and he swore he felt it fall on the floor, but he's never been one to say no to his baby. He loves making his boy happy. Louis knows he shouldn’t give into what Harry wants all the time, but he didn’t feel up for dealing with another temper tantrum. Plus, Louis missed his baby and he looked beautiful in his sweater and panties.

Louis quickly pulled the covers away from Harry's body, and maybe a little too quickly, because it caused a shiver to sweep across Harry’s body, which seemed to target his nipples. Louis noticed. He always does. 

He helped Harry out of bed by holding both his hands and instantly brought him up for a kiss. Every kiss feels like their first - electric, beautiful, and right. It took no time for their lips to part in the kiss, so Louis slipped his tongue in between Harry's soft red lips and circled his tongue with his own, tasting every bit of him. Harry has always had a sweet taste to him and Louis never grows tired of it; he's always been guilty of having a sweet tooth. 

Louis automatically noticed how Harry tastes of sweet bubblegum from the bubblegum toothpaste he bought for his boy. It doesn’t take long for Louis to get mesmerized by his taste, until he heard a slight whimper come from Harry. The noise instantly went to Louis' cock, making it twitch through his tight pants. Harry has been a good boy, holding his hands in front of him, not touching himself, but he couldn’t resist to lift a finger and drag it across Louis' now hard clothed cock. Louis couldn’t help but grin at Harry's innocence because Harry touched him as if he was trying to be discreet about it. 

"Such a good little boy," Louis said in a low tone. Not that harry needed the reassurance, he just likes it. "You know what you get when you've been a good boy, don't you?" he said to Harry, who was already sucking his own bottom lip trying to contain his happiness. 

They have set rules, punishments and rewards for Harry, and Louis feels his baby deserves a reward right now. 

Louis reached around behind Harry, sneaking a small kiss on his neck, to grab a pillow and he dropped it in between them on the floor. 

"Let's take that pretty sweater off of you, don't want to get it messy now, do we?” 

Harry shook his head and lifted his arms up in response and waited for Louis to strip the lilac knitted sweater over the boy's head and on the bed behind them.

"Kneel down, princess.” Louis told Harry in a gentle tone. Louis held Harry's face in both hands while he knelt down, not wanting to miss the feel of Harry's soft, warm, silky skin. Louis brushed the beautiful brown curls away from the boy's face so he can watch him better. 

Harry knew the routine, so he unzipped Louis' pants with furrowed eyebrows and the tip of his tongue peaking through his lips in concentration. The sudden release of pressure made his cock pulse, wanting Harry's mouth around him more and more with every passing second. 

Harry wanted this just as much as Louis did, so he wasted no time in pulling Louis' underwear and pants down his legs and tossed the garments beside them, placing his cock on his swollen lips. He kissed up Louis' shaft until he reached his tip which was already wet with precum. He parted his lips and gently glided the tip over them, spreading the cum around his mouth, making him look slick, beautiful, and welcoming. Harry opened his mouth, took in Louis' tip and sucked the remaining cum off, desperate for more of the taste. Louis gently thrusted his hips forward needing to be deeper into Harry. Even though Louis didn't like doing that and it's more of a reflex, Harry griped his hands on Louis' thighs and took his entire length so that his nose is touching Louis’ belly.

"F-fuck" Louis moaned. 

Harry squeezed Louis' thighs tighter, digging his pastel pink painted fingernails into his skin, and he knew it's because he's not allowed to use bad words around Harry, but he couldn’t help it… it slipped. He watched down at Harry as he hollowed his pink cheeks and bobbed his head up and down on him. 

"You look so good, baby. So good sucking my cock. So pretty.” 

Harry blinked up at Louis in response with glassy green eyes, flushed cheeks, messy curls from Louis' fingers, and swollen red lips. Fuck, he looked so wrecked already. 

Harry moaned around Louis' cock as he heard Louis' breathing become louder and faster, knowing he's getting close. 

"'m gonna cum baby, show me that little tongue.” 

With that, Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head back and opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out like he was told. It only took Louis 6 pumps at himself until streams of warm cum shot out on Harry’s face. Most landed on his tongue and upper lip but some managed to get on his chin and cheek, so Louis wiped his thumb over the areas and put it into Harry's mouth as Harry sucked his thumb clean and swallowed all that was left in his mouth. 

"So beautiful and good," Louis said into Harry as he placed gentle kisses on his soft, sweet lips. 

"My turn, daddy, my turn!" Harry said excitedly, bouncing back on his knees, voice still rough from his throat being fucked. Harry still hasn't touched himself despite his hard cock leaking through his panties with precum from sucking Louis off. Harry knows he's not allowed to touch himself without Louis’ permission anyways, and he's always been such a good listener. 

"Please, daddy? Been good. Haven’t touched myself," Harry said as he folded his hands behind his back to display his self control. Louis was not sure if he's just in a subspace from his orgasm, but something inside him made him want to break the rules. 

"You're right, princess, you’ve been very good! But I want you to do something for me, okay? Touch yourself for daddy and let him watch you. Can you do that sweetie?" 

Harry's a child so obviously when there's an opportunity to break the rules, he's going to take it. Given the opportunity and knowing it'd make his Louis happy, Harry stood up and climbed on the bed eagerly. He moved the covers to the other side of the bed so he could lay flatly on top and put his teddy behind his head to support it up. 

As Harry got comfortable, Louis sat down in the rocking chair near the foot of the bed and tried to steady his heart rate because Harry was already looking so gorgeous laying there, rubbing his nipples with the pads of his fingers. 

Once Harry noticed Louis was ready and waiting, he dragged his fingers down his torso and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, with his other thumb in his mouth and index finger hooked on top of his nose. Harry closed his eyes and started pumping at his cock. Harry zones out thinking about how his daddy was just fucking his throat just moments ago until he heard Louis say, "faster love, I want to see you cum for me.” So, Harry did what he was told. He stroked his cock harder and faster as muffled moans came out through past his thumb. 

That never failed to amaze Louis, how naughty yet innocent his little Harry could be. He loves every bit of it. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to shoot beads of cum onto his belly, as he arched his back and took his thumb out of his mouth to grip onto the bed sheets below him, moaning and whimpering through the waves of his orgasm. 

He moved his hand away from his hot, softening cock to wipe up the spots of cum on himself and licked his fingers clean, loving his own taste. With a shaky breath, he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes and asked, “did I do okay? Was I a good boy and make daddy happy?" 

Louis got up from his chair, walked over to the bed and bent overtop of Harry, hands planted on either side of the boy, and slipped his tongue in between his lips for a kiss, wanting to taste Harry's sweet cum for himself.  
"You did amazing, princess. You’re my good little baby and made me very happy… you always do. Daddy’s proud of you.” Louis told Harry as he tucked his curls behind his ears, putting an automatic grin on his face. “But it's time for you to sleep now. Lay back down, sweetheart." 

Louis moved Harry's teddy away from his pillows and handed it to his boy who quickly grabbed the rainbow coloured bear and brought it into a tight hug against his chest, displaying a precious dimpled smile. Louis pulled the blanket up to Harry's waist and moved Harry's hair out the way so he could place a kiss on his temple. 

"Goodnight, angel" he whispered to the already half asleep boy underneath him. Although barely audible, Louis managed to hear come from him, "goodnight, daddy." 

Louis picked up his pants and underwear and quietly opened the door, then he heard a faint voice. 

"Daddy wait," 

Louis spun around, slightly afraid Harry was going to need something else. As much as Louis loves to make his boy happy, he still had work to do that he wanted to finish. 

"I love you", Harry said with a slow, tired voice. 

Louis' heart still skips a beat whenever he hears Harry say that, just like it did when he first heard those words come from his mouth. 

"I love you too, baby." 

And just like that, Harry flopped his head back onto the pillow and fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. 

Louis closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to open another door to his office. He sat down, rested his head against the big leather chair and thought about how lucky he truly is to have the life he has with Harry. Louis loves his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i just wrote this up quickly one night but i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> ((sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, i didn't spend too much time rereading it))


End file.
